Make Me Proud
by iBs
Summary: Between Rosalie and Emmett, they are very different people, but in my eyes they are there to balance each other out with their different personalities. For example, Emmett is very outgoing, but with that child side of him, he can calm Rosalie's temper with it, but how about now? Short. Rate: M.


_**Author's Note(s): **__A very quick short, sweet moment between Rosalie and Emmett. Out of all the other characters, I find these two very interesting. They are my top second favorite couple in the twilight series. My first, if it's not obvious by my other shorts, Renesmee and Jacob. _

_Between Rosalie and Emmett, they are very different people, but in my eyes they are there to balance each other out with their different personalities. For example, Emmett is very outgoing, but with that child side of him, he can calm Rosalie's temper with it. Also, in my eyes, I believe they can be very sweet to each other, without company that is._

_**Rating: **__This short shouldn't really be rated high, but with colorful language and mature content, it is rated M. Knowing Emmett and Rosalie, huh._

* * *

Short: Make Me Proud

"_I like a woman with a future and past, a little attitude problem, all good, it'll make shit last. Don't make it too easy girl, don't make it too fast….I know things get hard but girl you got it, girl you got it. There you go, can't you tell by how they looking at you everywhere you go? Wondering what's on your mind, it must be hard to be that find, when all these motherfuckers wanna waste your time, it's just amazing girl, and all I can say is, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you. Everything is just adding up, you been through hell and back, and that's why your back as fuck._" – _Drake: Make Me Proud ft. Nicki Minaj_

POV: Emmett.

Another day, another fight. Sometimes I wonder how I can put up with Rosalie sometimes, one minutes she's my kitten, then the next she's a ticking time bomb. Excuse me, but it's not my fault when just every tiny, little thing is wrong. Damn, some tampon must be up her ass. A very tough one at that. Rosalie is my love, my life and all, but still. Can't she just let things take its toll on her, just one time? That's all I ask form God, my one request to save me from some pain.

"Are you even _listening _to me, Emmett?" Rosalie asked, venom spewing out of her words, "Of course you aren't, I wish they would've left you dead from that bear att-"

I cut her off, just in time, "Hey, without them saving my ass, you would still be a lonely little bitch!" I picked out the wrong choice of words, because I just got a well, deserved slap form Rose.

"Lonely bitch! You of all people have _no _right to say that, _Husband_." There Rosalie went, using that 'H' word again. I understand it, I get it and all, but I'm still wondering why I married her at times. She's sexy as hell, but damn, she can be feisty as hell.

Before I knew it, she was stomping away, going down stairs. At least the rest of the family was out hunting, and Renesmee was spending the day with Jacob, so I wasn't the least bit embarrass by not winning the argument at the moment, "Babe, come one. What's got you so upset, if you just tell me we can work it out? C'mon," she was almost out the door, but I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to me, "Rose, can we talk about this. Just tell me how I got you mad at me?" Rose sneered, but seeing she couldn't go anywhere, she gave in. She sunk into my torso, almost molding into one. She took an unneeded breathe.

"I can't stand it Emmett, Edward has a perfect life, a wife, a _family-_"Rosalie began to choke up, if she could cry, I bet she would at the moment, but that didn't stop her from her feelings.

I stopped her from saying anything else; I turned her around, facing me. I bent down to her, at eye level, and spoke as soft as I could, "We do got a family Rose. We got everything we could imagine from this life-"

"That's the thing Emmett!" Rosalie's voice began to get louder, "I never asked for this life of vampirism. I walked around, not a care in the world. I planned on getting old; watching my children grow up, have their own children. I planned on living life, as I had it. I had everything I wanted back then! " Rosalie eyes pained me, her golden eyes were painful and hurting me so much. I wish I could've saw those blue eyes she had back then, Carlisle said they were dazzling, but I wouldn't have her any other way right now, she was perfect to me, until what she said now, "I wish I never met Carlisle, you, _anybody. _I admit, I shouldn't have walked those streets at night, I should've asked my friends for a ride home. That way me and Royce-"

"Don't even go there Rosalie. You two were never meant to be. Don't you realize he would've abused you either way? Then you would've lived a life full of misery, hell, you having kids with that guy makes me sick! They would see their mother get a beating every time they turned around! Damn, they might have got their ass whooped by that fucker too! Did you want them to suffer through that?" Rosalie began pushing away from me, failing miserably, "Even thinking about it makes me want to vomit. He would be hurting a woman that is worth so much more. A beautiful, drop dead, sexy as hell angel like you, Rosalie, you deserve so much more than _that demon_. Rosalie, you changing was your second chance. Babe, you found me. You found me, I can take care of you, I can give you everything you need right now. As much as it pains me, I cannot give you kids, I hate to say it. I would if I could, we could adopt, but of course you want your own kids. It's not possible, if we can find some way we can, combine DNA, put in a mothers _thing _and make her birth it, I so would, but we can't. There's no research, Rosalie you have to understand we can't. I can promise you this, one day we can. When technology advances, we can find a way. I cannot guarantee we will for sure, but I will be there every step of the way. " I looked at her, she stopped pushing away from me, I felt for her. I really do, I want to give her everything she wanted, but I seriously could not do everything in the god damn world. If immortality stopped being a cunt, then I would have kids with her. Over and over again until she wanted no more, but, like I said, immortality is a cunt.

The next thing she did surprised me, she wrapped her arms around me and began kissing me. Passionately, if I say so myself, just saying. I took my hands and put them of her waist, pushing her closer. I took my tongue and licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance, she granted it. I explored her mouth; it tasted so sweet, like peaches and cream. I then felt her tongue; we soon began battling our tongues. Fight over who was the more dominate one, I let her win though. Knowing she does need it the most. I slowly bit down on her bottom lip, sucking softly. She moaned and hopped up, wrapping her legs around my torso. I was surprised and stumbled back a few steps, falling onto one of the couches, her on top of me.

We moved like one, grabbing each other in the right spots, at the right time. I palmed her beast, through her thing fabric. She grinned against my cock, making it twitch. She makes me, as I make her, come alive in ways no other can.

As I slowly began to come back to reality, I stopped, hearing footsteps from a far distance. I tried to blank out my mind, while I leaned up, holding on to Rose, just in case if she starts having her prissy fits from how I stopped suddenly. She gave me a glare, but her face came to realization, then gave me sorrowful eyes, "We've done it before, with them coming into the house. Why stop now?" her voice gave me tiny little prickles across my cold, hard skin.

"It's just-you know. This isn't really good, make-up sex. I would so go down on you, so hard, right here, right now, but I have a feeling they shouldn't be coming home this early. Something must have happened." I whispered softly, into her hair near her ear.

Rosalie sighed, understanding the situation, I presume, "Let's get ready for some news."

I leaned into her more, harder and with force, "I don't plan on not resuming this tonight, Mrs. Hale."

Rosalie wrapped her arms around my neck, looking straight into my eyes, "Last time I checked, I'm Mrs. McCarthy, too."

* * *

_**Author's Note(s): **__Before I get questions, regarding the last part about the names, the reason I put this is because that in public(school, etc.) Rosalie last name is Hale[Also, Jasper's last name is Hale too. They look alike, that's why]. I know that Rosalie was too proud to give up her last name, but in the Twilight Guide, Emmett and Rosalie(it was also mentioned in the series) got married to his REAL last name. _

_Also, stating before, I believe Rosalie softens up to Emmett, so that's why I put the last line. I think her bad ass-persona is just a cover up/shell for people that try to get to her and she just puts it out there, for everyone to see and all. So, in my theory, I think inside of all that 'bad ass', is someone that has except the fact that she is a vampire and actually accepts that she is married, even though not the true way she wanted it to be. Simple enough?_

_Thank you for reading and hope I didn't disappoint anybody. _


End file.
